


Time Told Through The Eyes Of An Angel('s Doll)

by Anonymous_Cupcake



Series: Button Eyes AU [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Button Eyes is a petty bitch but that won't be a surprise, Gabriel is a Dick (Good Omens), Heart Eyes is a little shit, M/M, One sided Aziraphale/Gabriel, One-Sided Attraction, POV Gabriel (Good Omens), Snake Eyes has one breakdown but it'll be fine, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 06:34:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21489937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous_Cupcake/pseuds/Anonymous_Cupcake
Summary: No one was the same after the Fall. The loss of so many angels had affected everyone, but Gabriel had to stay strong. Even if one of his dearest friends were gone, he had to bottle up his feelings for the time being. He couldn't lose faith.---Heart Eyes always helped him when it came to Aziraphale. Always giving suggestions to help him feel better, like stationing him on Earth. It worked for a while, the angel was happy and doing his assignments without questioning anything. Gabriel was terrified of the day Aziraphale dared to defy the Great Plan, but he had nothing to worry about. Aziraphale always listened to him, he never talked back, and he never lost faith.Until one day Gabriel realized Aziraphale might not be the perfect angel he thought he was.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Gabriel (Good Omens), Button Eyes (Good Omens OC)/Snake Eyes (Good Omens OC)
Series: Button Eyes AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1504757
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Time Told Through The Eyes Of An Angel('s Doll)

**Author's Note:**

> New doll alert! This one has a lot of changing POV so it may get slightly confusing.

No one was the same after the Fall. The loss of so many angels had affected everyone, but Gabriel had to stay strong. Even if one of his dearest friends were gone, he had to bottle up his feelings for the time being. He couldn't lose faith.

Poor Aziraphale was shaken up after the events. Gabriel knew someone close to Aziraphale had Fallen, but everything was going to be fine. He tried to help Aziraphale, get him to forget about those who were gone. In the end, when the Earth was completed, Gabriel decided to entrust Aziraphale with the task of guarding the humans. That would take his mind off of the events that happened. 

Gabriel couldn't even say the idea was his own. It was this fascinating little doll that followed him around. At first he was skeptical of this identical doll, but he ended up getting attached to it. Whenever the archangel felt like he wasn't strong enough to push through, the doll had all the advice and encouragement he needed. It was never named by Gabriel, instead it gave itself a name. It was called Heart Eyes, and Gabriel knew why, but he would never admit that.

"Aziraphale needs to take his mind off of everything." The doll told Gabriel one day. "Earth is finished correct? Then why not let him guard it?"

And that's what Gabriel did. Aziraphale looked so happy that Gabriel really thought he did the right thing. But then the humans were tempted by a demon, a snake that crawled up from underground. Gabriel tried to give Aziraphale the benefit of the doubt, he really did. The angel was having a hard time adjusting and Gabriel was doing his best to help. 

Heart Eyes always helped him when it came to Aziraphale. Always giving suggestions to help him feel better, like stationing him on Earth. It worked for a while, the angel was happy and doing his assignments without questioning anything. Gabriel was terrified of the day Aziraphale dared to defy the Great Plan, but he had nothing to worry about. Aziraphale always listened to him, he never talked back, and he never lost faith.

Until one day Gabriel realized Aziraphale might not be the perfect angel he thought he was.

"Such a precious little angel, willingly spending his time watching over these silly humans." Heart Eyes remarked one day as Gabriel tried to finish his paperwork. There was a lot of paperwork in Heaven these days, but everyone and everything was in order and it was all in preparation for the Great Plan. "You know, we should bring him back up here."

Gabriel looked up from his work to stare at his plush counterpart. "We shouldn't. He's happy down there on Earth, we can't take that away from him."

"But the Earth is going to be destroyed soon." Heart Eyes pointed out. "We can bring him up here and he can relax until it's time for war."

_ "Aziraphale wouldn't like that." _ Gabriel thought. The angel was content with being down there, would he even go with him willingly? However, who said Aziraphale had to go willingly?

"We tell him he's being rewarded for his outstanding performance on Earth and bring him back here. Whatever base he has there can be given to an angel who'll take his place." Gabriel told Heart Eyes, already planning out what he's going to tell Aziraphale. It's been far too long since he last checked up on the angel, he was already imagining the excitement on Aziraphale's face once he learns he gets to be with Gabriel.

"Perfect." Heart Eyes grinned, ready to see what'll happen. It's boring, waiting around for an excuse to meet Aziraphale. Though it isn't interested in the actual angel, no, it was interested in the doll it knew would be hanging around him if Gabriel bothered him enough. When Gabriel finally got the nerve to tell Aziraphale the great news, the angel's response was less than ideal.

"No?" Gabriel repeated, his smile faltering slightly. Aziraphale shook his head. "I told you, I cannot just abandon my post. I'm the only one who can stop Crowley." The angel looked behind Gabriel, but the archangel didn't bother turning around to see who he was looking at. It was probably some human that was about to enter. "Besides," the angel continued, "Crowley has been around for as long as I have and he's just so wily, and cunning, and brilliant…"

"It almost sounds like you like him." Gabriel managed to say through gritted teeth. Aziraphale froze, eyes wide for a minute before regaining composure. "No, of course not! Demons aren't even capable of loving anything."

Gabriel faked a smile, it was easy to try and believe Aziraphale when he promised he wasn't fraternizing. But still, something felt off… and he didn't like it. Even though Heart Eyes told him it would be fine and to let it go, Gabriel was still going to take Aziraphale back to Heaven.

At least, that was the plan. In the end, it turned out the angel was needed on Earth after all. Gabriel had overheard the demon talking, apparently the news of Aziraphale leaving spread quickly. After talking it over with the other archangels, he was forced to come to terms that Aziraphale had to stay.

"It really is such a shame," Gabriel told Heart Eyes. "I was looking forward to being with him again." He looked at the doll for guidance but it seemed distracted, which is hard to figure out considering it only has one expression.

Gabriel visited Aziraphale frequently, hoping he would eventually give in and go back to Heaven. At the same time, he kept a close eye on the angel. He couldn't stop thinking about the day Aziraphale chose not to go with him. It was absurd that he would rather be on Earth and not with him. Humans were incredibly flawed, and they consumed such gross matter. Sure, the clothes were nice but that was the only good thing humans have made.

But none of that mattered. The Antichrist was born and the apocalypse was about to begin. In eleven years everything will be like it was before.

\---

"You had one job!" Heart Eyes yelled, picking up a book that didn't burn up and throwing it at the wall. Button Eyes watched it, unamused as the two sat in a bookshop that was supposed to have burned down. "You were supposed to convince him to _ not _ stop Armageddon, and what did you do?"

Button Eyes simply stared. It had dealt with Heart Eyes's tantrums ever since the two were created. "You know, he probably would've stopped if you had a nicer personality."

"My personality is great, sunshine." Heart Eyes argued. It got closer to Button Eyes, who stood still. "Listen, I know you're pissed about the whole 'having to be used as a trauma sponge' thing but-"

"This has nothing to do with that." Button Eyes replied sarcastically. "I just think I should be able to have a little bit of fun."

"You call this fun?" Heart Eyes asked, gesturing to the room they were in. "You know what, don't even answer. I'll see you in Heaven. Maybe I can convince them to call this off."

"Oh, do tell me how that'll work out." Button Eyes said, watching the bookshop slowly rebuild. It looked like Adam was fixing the world ahead of schedule.

\---

Gabriel circled Aziraphale, who was tied to a chair. It wasn't the angel's fault he was tempted by a demon. Hell was busy executing the demon in question, and Gabriel decided they shouldn't punish Aziraphale for something that was out of his control.

"Such a shame we keep having to meet under less than ideal circumstances." Gabriel noted, thinking about their last few meetings. Aziraphale didn't say anything, opting to look at the nothingness behind Gabriel. "You know, sunshine, I think we can work something out."

He stopped circling the angel. The others didn't arrive yet, they were busy getting Hellfire. It was just the two of them, as it should've been from the start. Unbeknownst to the archangel, two dolls were having their own conversation.

"I wonder how Gabriel would react if I told him you two switched." Heart Eyes pondered, staring at Snake Eyes. The doll was wearing Aziraphale's clothes to symbolize the switch, and it was nervously adjusting the bow tie, wondering if it's angel was alright down below.

"You wouldn't." Snake Eyes said, trying to appear calm. They had worked too hard on this for it to be ruined.

'We'll see." Heart Eyes said. It walked over to Gabriel and whispered something Snake Eyes couldn't hear.

"Why won't you admit you were tempted? It's nothing to be ashamed off." The archangel asked, inching closer and closer.

"What are you doing?" Snake Eyes asked, hugging itself and crouching down, trying to appear small, like it was invisible. Heart Eyes smirked. If there was one thing Snake Eyes hated besides the reminder of its lack of sight, it was the abuse it received from Gabriel, and Heart Eyes knew how painful the memories were. It knew the doll could feel every touch, and the feeling was heightened due to Snake Eyes's lack of sight. 

Gabriel, still unaware of the doll cowering in the corner, carefully ran a hand through Aziraphale's hair. "You can just confess what happened and you can get a second chance," He continued. "You can be with me again."

"I don't believe I know what you're talking about. I haven't been tempted by anyone." Aziraphale replied, still keeping his stoic expression.

Gabriel wanted to scream at him, wanted to know why Aziraphale still insisted on protecting the demon. It wasn't fair. Unfortunately, the other archangels arrived with the Hellfire. Gabriel let go of Aziraphale as Snake Eyes tried to calm down. It was breathing fast, and looked close to passing out.

"What's wrong?" Heart Eyes asked it.

"Fuck you." Snake Eyes snapped. Heart Eyes shrugged and walked back to its spot next to Gabriel as they got ready to begin the punishment. 

  
  


It was worth it, Snake Eyes decided, getting to see their terrified faces when it gave Crowley the idea to spit Hellfire at them. It was also worth seeing Gabriel's heart broken face when he realized Aziraphale wasn't who he thought he was.

"I believe I shall take my leave." Crowley said, stepping out of the Hellfire. It felt quite nice, getting to scare the angels. That should buy them some time. The demon also had to remember to ask Aziraphale about Gabriel. The way the archangel circled around him, the casual touches, there was something off about it.

As he walked towards the elevator he felt someone touch his shoulder. He shouldn't have been surprised when he saw it was Gabriel. Tears were threatening to fall from the archangel's face as he held onto him. "Why?" was all Gabriel asked.

Crowley decided he didn't deserve a response, and left the archangel to grieve.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming up next: Idk, maybe Maggot Husbands (that's their ship name right?)


End file.
